Cuando todo comenzo
by bellark
Summary: Clarke es una joven fuerte, valiente y que se preocupa por los demas. Bellamy es un joven fuerte que quiere sobrevivir y protector con sus seres queridos. ¿algo surgirá entre ellos dos ahora que estan al mando de todos en la Tierra?
1. Chapter 1

Hago este fanfic porque me he dado cuenta que no hay muchos sobre the 100, es el primero que escribo así que acepto comentarios que me ayuden a mejorar. :)

NOTA: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kass Morgan.

Cap. 1

Clarke

Un mes había pasado desde que nos habían mandado a la Tierra, desde que vi a mi mamá morir en esa explosión, desde que los terrícolas nos habían declarado la GUERRA.

Hace poco los terrícolas nos atraparon a Finn y a mí, logre escapar pensando que Finn había muerto; yo solo corrí y corrí con lagrimas en mis ojos y por tonta, por no estar atenta, cai en una trampa.

Una soga se enredo en mis pies y quede colgada, trate de pensar en algo, en como salvarme de esta; los terrícolas vendrían y me llevarían; y probablemente me matarían.

Se hizo de noche, todo estaba silencioso y yo estaba tan débil, con hambre y sed, que solo me desvanecí.

Me desperté cuando escuche gritos; me estaban buscando, esa voz me era conocida, era Bellamy; escuche hojas moverse y él apareció, nunca pensé alegrarme tanto de verlo...

Bellamy

Clarke y Finn no volvían, y ya se hacia de noche, tenia que encontrarlos; en especial a Clarke: ella era nuestra doctora, así que no nos podíamos dar el lujo de dejarla a su suerte.

Salí en busca de ellos, deje a Monty a cargo, y empece a buscarlos, gritaba el nombre de los dos, siempre con cuidado de no ser escuchado por terrícolas; seguí gritando hasta que escuche unos jadeos, avance y la ví ahí, colgada y con una apariencia terrible.

Me acerque y la descolgué con cuidado, la cargue y empece a caminar de regreso al campamento cuando escuche algo, mis sentidos se pusieron alerta y vi algo moverse muy cerca de nosotros, estaba listo para luchar; y no importaba tener en brazos a Clarke, sabia que saldríamos vivos de esta...

Clarke

Bellamy me ayudo a salir de la trampa y luego me cargo y empezó a caminar, me sentí nerviosa al estar tan cerca de él pero de ahi me sentí aliviada porque sabia que todo estaba bien.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados, respirando el aroma de Bellamy que sorprendentemente olía muy bien y me tranquilizaba; pero en cuestión de segundos él se puso tenso, algo estaba mal, moví mi cabeza para tratar de ver que pasaba pero bellamy me apretaba con tal fuerza que no podía. Cuando logre girar mi cabeza Bellamy ya no estaba tenso, y lo vi; era Finn.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, gracias por haber leido el 1 cap. Espero les haya gustado y aqui esta el 2 cap. Besos. Y manden reviews porfis para saber que tal va.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kass Morgan. :)

Cap. 2

Bellamy

Era Finn el que estaba parado frente a mi, me calme y deje bajar a Clarke de mis brazos; cuando ella bajo se acerco a Finn y lo abrazo tan fuerte que crei que lo dejaria sin aire.

Yo solo lo mire y movi levemente la cabeza en forma de saludo, el hizo lo mismo y avanzo junto con Clarke; yo iba detras de ellos.

Clarke

Baje rapidamente de los brazos de Bellamy, no podia creer que Finn estaba vivo. Me acerque y lo abraze fuertemente, él me miro y me pregunto si estaba bien, y le dije que si.

Saludó a Bellamy y me ayudó a caminar de regreso al campamento.

Bellamy

Llegamos al campamento y todos estaban preocupados, busque a Monty y no lo encontre.

Octavia me llamo y le pregunte si sabia lo que estaba pasando, ella me explico que Murphy tenia a Monty, y que Murphy no habia cambiado; seguia siendo un asesino.

Mierda; sabia que no debiamos confiar en èl, Murphy tenia una radio asi que le hable desde la mia, tenia que lograr que soltara a Monty.

Clarke

Todos tenian armas y se veian preocupados, Octavia estaba con Jasper asi que me les acerque para preguntar que pasaba; ellos me miraron y me dijeron que Murphy tenia a Monty , y que Bellamy queria entregarse para que dejara a Monty salir.

Mis pensamientos empezaron a correr rapidamente, Monty era mi amigo; claro que queria que se salvara pero no a costa de la vida de Bellamy.

Me senti mareada y Finn me estabilizó, Murphy abrió la puerta de la nave y Bellamy ingresó, luego despues de segundos salió Monty.

Dos horas transcurrieron, Jasper habia ingresado con Raven por debajo de la nave para tratar de encontrar los cables que controlan la puerta y asi abrirla y ayudar a Bellamy.

Todos nos encontramos tensos, no se que hacer; me siento tan inutil, rayos, quiero hacer algo para ayudar, que fue eso? Mi corazon se acelero, habia sido un disparo lo que significa que Bellamy podria estar muerto...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola :) , aqui esta el 3 cap; porfis manden reviews. Besos

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kass Morgan.

Cap 3

Clarke

No lo ha matado, no puede ser. Algo en mi pecho dolio demasiado y senti desesperacion. En ese instante la puerta se abrio, y entramos; Bellamy estaba bien y el que estaba muerto era Murphy.

Los chicos sacaron el cuerpo y yo me acerque a Bellamy, se veia un poco debil pero no tenia ninguna herida, yo no se porque lo hice pero lo abrace...

Bellamy

No me gusta matar personas, pero maldita sea; Murphy se lo merecia.

Mande a que se llevaran el cuerpo, y luego vi a Clarke acercarse; y sin titubear me abazó.

Es claro que eso me sorprendió, como a todos los que estaban viendonos (Finn, Monty, Jasper,Octavia, Raven, etc ) pero fue agradable, MUY agadable diria yo.

Despues de un momento ella se separo, me miro, me dijo hola; y yo le respondi:

- hola princesa

Porque la llame asi?, no lo se. Pero al parecer no le fastidio porque sonrio y luego se fue.

Clarke

El abrazo fue algo espontaneo, pero se sintio muy bien; el me llamo princesa, y yo le sonrei. Rayos, no se lo que pasa conmigo, yo jamas me comporto asi; bueno quiza con Finn paso algo pero él me habia hecho daño; aun no podia perdonarlo sinceramente.

Bueno, supongo que sera efecto de todas las emociones que he tenido ultimamente.

Bellamy

Mas tarde llame a todos, y les dije:

-He decidido que despues de tanto estres nos merecemos un descanso, asi que mañana haremos una fiesta.

Todos gritaron sonriendo, y empezaron a planear; yo solo me retire a mi carpa, estaba demasiado cansado.

Clarke

Asi que mañana habra fiesta, creo que me meresco este descanso.

De camino a mi carpa Finn se acerco, y me dijo que queria hablar conmigo; y yo acepte:

-Clarke, tengo que decirte esto; estoy enamorado de ti.

Me quede congelada por unos segundos, pero despues dije.

-lo siento Finn, pero me hiciste mucho daño; tu rompiste mi corazon.

Y aun no estoy preparada para perdonarte.

Al teminar de decir eso me fui a mi carpa, y llore; pero mañana seia otro dia y lo aprovecharia al maximo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, espero les este gustando el fanfic; lo hago con mucho amor. :)

Quiza me demore un poco en subir caps, porque estoy en examenes finales; pero hare todo lo posible por subir seguido. Besos. Manden reviews porfis, eso me anima muchoo.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kass Morgan (un genio por crear a Bellamy).

Bellamy

Wow, todos estan muy alegres y preparando cosas. Jasper me dijo hace un rato que esta haciendo un trago (una especie de cerveza), ahora si; a divertirse.

Clarke

Las chicas estan tratando de arreglarse como pueden, se acomodan el cabello; y hasta han creado un labial a base de flores.

Octavia insiste en que yo tambien me arregle, asi que le hago caso y me pongo en sus manos.

- debes arreglarte, quien sabe y conozcas a un galan esta noche.

- jajaja, esta bien Octavia.

- el cabello suelto creo que es tu mejor opcion. Solo lo peinare un poco. Y te colocare labial.

- bueno, y tu que te pondras?

- un vestido, y tu tambien. :)

- que? A mi no me gusta usar vestidos ademas, de donde los sacaste?

- del carro que esta cerca del campamento, ese donde tu ibas con Finn.

Octavia sabia lo que habia pasado entre Finn y yo, de hecho se habia vuelto mi mejor amiga.

- Aaa.

- algunas chicas han hecho sus propios vestidos, pero ninguna se vera mas hermosa que nosotras.

- ok, lo que tu digas. Jejeje

Bellamy

Todos ya estaban bailando alrededor de la fogata cuando sali, habian muchas chicas para elegir, jajaja; se que sueno como un idiota, pero soy asi.

Avance un poco, y tome una bebida; pero algo llamo mi atencion: era Octavia. Rayos, todos estan babeando y maldita sea, porque su vestido es tan corto?

Fui a llevarla a su campamento para que se cambie pero, vi a Clarke a su lado. WoW, estaba muy hermosa, el vestido era de color blanco con un escote no tan pronunciado, sus piernas lucian bellas, ella parece un angel, una princesa. Que estoy diciendo?, rayos.

Avance y mire a Octavia, ella me dijo que no fastidie; y se fue. Clarke se quedo parada y me sonrio.

Clarke

Todos nos miraban, Octavia tenia razon; nos vemos bien. Jejeje, no puedo creer que diga eso.

Bellamy se acerco y Octavia le dijo algo y se fue, me quede ahi parada; no sabia que decir asi que sonrei.

Bellamy me pregunto si queria tomar algo, y yo dije que si.

- esto lo preparo Jasper, se llama "el elixir".

- jajaja

- si, el nombre es ridiculo pero esta bueno.

- pero yo no bebo alcohol.

- un poco no te hara daño.

- esta bien, un vaso y ya.

Tome un vaso y segui conversando con Bell, jajaja era tan gracioso. Segui tomando, este elixir si estaba bueno y me relajaba, me olvide de todas mis preocupaciones; baile con Bellamy y cuando me di cuenta todos haciamos una ronda, y saltabamos gritando de alegria.

Fui a coger un vaso de elixir, pero Bell se acerco.

- ya no tomes, te hara mal.

- quiero un poco mas, n-no creo que m-me caiga mal.

- ya estas tomada, ven te llevo a tu carpa.

Bellamy me cogio, y me hizo caminar.

- no quier-ro ir, quiero bailar-r y divertirm-me.

- vamos, a la buena o a la mala te llevare a tu carpa.

- jajaja, deber-ra ser a la mal-la.

- bueno.

Bellamy

La cargue, no se porque me preocupo tanto por ella. La lleve a su carpa y quise salir, pero no me dejo.

- Bellamy, no t-te vayas; no quier-ro estar sol-la.

- ya debes dormir, y yo debo ir a mi carpa.

- pero desde que vi esa nave estr-rellarse, en donde est-taba mi mamá; no puedo dor-rmir. Por favor-r quedate.

- Princesa, yo no...

- por favor.

Que me pasa? Puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella, pero a la vez queria cuidarla y no aprovecharme de ella.

Ella sigui diciendo por favor, asi que me quede; a su lado y la abrace, hasta que se durmio, y luego yo tambien cai dormido.


	5. Chapter 5

Siento haberme demorado en subir capiulo, pero es que sigo en finales; gacias por seguir leyendo y tratae que pronto pase algo mas entre Bellamy y Clarke. :) envien reviews porfa, me anima mucho y me ayuda a mejorar.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kass Morgan.

Cap. 5

Clarke esta echada y con los ojos cerrados, aun no esta totalmente despierta.

Clarke

No puedo creer que tomé tanto ayer, mi cabeza me duele y me siento mareada. Aaaww( bostezo), no quiero levantame, me encantaria estar asi por siempre, recostada y tan calientita.

Me siento tan abrigada y huele tan bien.

Clarke empieza a abrir sus ojos poco a poco.

Mmm, wow que olor tan agradable. Y este brazo es tan fuerte y ... Que? De quien es este brazo? Aaaaahhhh!

Bellamy

Quien grita? Que pasa?

Bellamy abrio sus ojos y vio a Clarke parada y con una mirada que mataria a cualquiera.

- Bellamy, dime! que hicimos? Nosotros tuvimos...?

- no, que te pasa princesa. Tranquila, no hicimos nada malo, solo nos quedamos dormidos y para tu información tu me pediste que me quedara.

- que? Yo jamas hubiese pedido eso, yo

- tu lo pediste, y te recuerdo que no estabas en tus 5 sentidos ayern asi que si es posible que lo hayas pedido; ademas viendo que soy guapo e irresistible...

- Ja. Ja. Ja. si claro, bueno y por que sigues aqui?

- esta bien, esta bien princesa; ya me voy. Pero antes dejame decirte que ayer me la pase muy bien contigo.

Clarke

Me encantaria golpear su "hermosa" cara, y borrarle esa sonrisa pretenciosa. Aaaashh!

Bellamy

Clarke echaba humo por los oidos, jajaja pero se sigue viendo linda, no puedo negar que de verdad dormi bien con ella, el solo hecho que conciliara el sueño ya es bastante.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, aqui va otro capitulo para compensar la demoram :) reviews porfis.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kass Morgan.

Clarke

Cogi algunas cosas, y me fui a bañar. Monty, tan ingenioso el, creo una especie de ducha, baja poca agua pero al menos podemos asearnos.

Mientras estoy caminando hacia las duchas paso por la carpa de Bellamy, y en lo unico que puedo pensar es en el aroma que tiene; y sus brazos tan bien tonificados, y... Que? Que me pasa? Rayos, basta!

Bellamy

Decidi bañarme, queria refrescarme y ademas me sentia cochino ya que hace un dia que no me bañaba, agarre algunas cosas y sali de mi carpa para ir a las duchas.

Clarke

Cuando llegue a las duchas me fije que no hubiera nadie. Luego me quite la ropa, aunque siempre me quedo en ropa interior a que cualquiera puede entrar de casualidad y prefiero estar asi que desnuda.

Bueno, igual no creo que eso pase; entre a la ducha y deje correr el agua, es tan refescante.

Bellamy

Creo que no hay nadie en las duchas, entre y escuche agua correr asi que me dirigi a la otra, pero mientras caminaba vi que era Clarke; mi cuerpo se puso tenso al verla ahi, debajo de ese chorro de agua y en ropa interior; seguro no se dio cuenta que no cerro bien la cortina.

Es tan hermosa, rayos! No puede ser verdad que piense asi, se supne que yo soy de todas, no es por estupido pero no creo en el amor, asi que no creo en la fidelidad tampoco. Pero cuando es sobre la princesa no puedo pensar en otra mas que en ella, pero debe ser solo algo pasajeo, seguro si me quito este capricho se me pasa.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, gracias por seguir leyendo... Porfavor mandenme reviews y ayudenme a mejorar. :) besos

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kass Morgan.

Clarke

Que refrescante, de verdad necesitaba este baño. Me siento muy abrumada y el agua como que tira los problemas.

Debo dejar de pensar en Bellamy, no puedo permitirme tener sentimientos hacia el; el solo usa a las chicas. No es malo pero tampoco soy tan tonta como para creer que cambiara.

Ademas porque pienso en el, basta! Ya dejare estas tonterias.

Bellamy

Quiero dejar de verla, pero no puedo. Se me pasan tantas cosas por la mente; si entro que pasaria, si la espero en su carpa, si...

No se porque, quizas por impulso entre. Clarke se quedo helada, no se mueve, yo ...

Clarke

El agua sigue corriendo por mi cuerpo, y... Que hace el aqui? No puedo moverme! Yo, yo no se que hacer; me da verguenza,una parte de mi quiere que se vaya pero la otra parte quiere que se quede.

Esta tan cerca, y no tiene puesta su camiseta, su cuerpo es tan tonificado y sus ojos me miran tan fijamente, mi respiracion esta rapida...

Bellamy

Se ve tan hermosa y esta tan cerca mio, sus labios son rojos y bien formados, y ella me esta mirando y su pecho se mueve rapidamente lo que me dice que esta nerviosa; igual que yo.

Me acerco lentamente, con mucho cuidado porque no quiero asustarla, estamos tan cerca que siento su aliento caliente...

Clarke

Estamos tan cerca, y el esta mirando mis labios, creo que me besara y...

Me esta besando, mi cuerpo solo le sigue la corriente, mis labios se mueven al compas de los suyos y el me esta tocando, sus dedos rozan mi espalda causandome escalofrios por todo el cuerpo.

Bellamy

Wow! Jamas pense que se sentiria tan bien besarla, sus labios son perfectos, la acaricio y ella me corresponde besandome mas fuerte.

Me esta cogiendo el cabello, y los dos estamos dejandonos llevar.

Clarke

Solo quiero seguir asi, mi mente no piensa en nada y mi cuerpo solo le corresponde a Bellamy, estamos pegados y el me tiene contra la pared del baño; nos tocamos con anhelo y deseo, puedo sentirlo.

El empieza a besar mi cuello y no se como mi brasier cae al suelo, el me toca y yo solo me derrito en sus brazos.

El sigue tocandome y va besando mi cuerpo poco a poco, llega a mi ombligo y...


	8. Chapter 8

Hola. Aquí va otro capitulo, de verdad me gustaría tener reviews; solo tengo uno, así que por favor manden reviews diciéndome si les esta gustando el fanfic o envíen sus recomendaciones. :)

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kass Morgan.

Narrador omnisciente.

Cap. 8

Clarke seguía besándose con Bellamy, sus labios danzaban juntos y sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca. Nada existía para ellos ahora, solo eran caricias, besos y gemidos.

Finn decidió ir a ducharse, estaba de mal humor porque Clarke le había dicho que no podía estar con él; había sido un estúpido y ahorra tenia que arreglar las cosas.

Llego a las duchas y escucho algunos sonidos raros, como gemidos; pensó que seria alguna pareja así que solo paso, pero se percato de los risos rubios de Clarke.

Finn se puso furioso, Clarke y Bellamy? Eso no podía ser, debía estar viendo mal; Bellamy casi lo ve así que se escondió.

Clarke no pensaba en nada mas que en Bellamy, pero todo se rompió y reacciono cuando sintió el deseo de Bell en su muslo; ella se separo bruscamente y se cubrió su pecho.

Bellamy aun tenia la lujuria grabada en sus ojos, pero fue disminuyendo cuando fue tomando conciencia de lo que había pasado.

Clarke no sabia que decir y se puso muy colorada, mas de lo que ya estaba.

Bellamy estaba nervioso, no llego a hacer casi nada con Clarke ( ya que solo fueron besos y caricias), pero fue mejor que haber tenido sexo con cualquier otra chica.

Clarke no soporto mas la vergüenza asi que cogio su toalla y se fue, y Bellamy se quedo ahí, parado y necesitando una ducha o mas.

Finn no lo podía creer, ellos dos? En serio? El no podía permitir eso, debía intentar algo lo mas antes posible para recuperar a Clarke.


	9. Chapter 9

Holaa, volvi y ya estoy de vacaciones! Hare lo posible por subir un capitulo por día. :) gracias por seguir leyendo y espero sus reviews porfis, siento que debo mejorar asi que espero me ayuden. Besos.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kass Morgan.

Narrador omnisciente.

Clarke estaba molesta y confundida, aun no creia lo que habia pasado pero en cierta parte le habia gustado. Los labios de Bellamy eran tan suaves y cuando este mordia levemente el labio inferior de ella, era enloquecedor; sin embargo todo habia pasado tan rapido y cuando reacciono no supo que hacer asi que solo se fue corriendo, y ni siquiera cogio su sosten que estaba en el suelo de la ducha.

Bellamy estaba tirado en su cama y en sus manos no tenia nada mas y nada menos que el sosten de Clarke, no es que sea un pevertido pero es que no puedo evitar la tentacion; en su cabeza aun estaba el beso de hace un momento. Clarke sabia condenadamente bien, y su piel era suave y tersa, lo unico que queria era volver a besarla y tocarla; pero no creia que eso volveria a pasar.

Por la noche todos estaban alrededor de la fogata porque habian ido de caza y habia ido muy bien, tenian comida como para dos semanas.

Todos comian y bebian el trago de Jasper, que seguia siendo grandioso. Clarke no habia salido de su carpa desde el incidente y no habia comido nada, asi que decidio salir para comer algo; Bellamy ya estaba afuera y bailaba muy pegado con una chica, ademas que estaba super ebrio.

Clarke camino y cogio un poco de carne y una bebida y busco un sitio en donde sentarse que estuviera apartado, ya que no queria que nadie se le acercara. Bellamy se percato de eso, dejo a la chica con la que bailaba y camino tambaleandose hacia Clarke.

Cuando estuvo cerca de ella, saco algo de su bolsillo y se le acerco estando a su lado.

-(agitando el sosten) -creo que olvidaste esto en las duchas.

- que?, dame eso! (Queriendo su sosten)

- jajaja, tranquila, no tan rapido.

- damelo! Mierda.

- uy, esa boquita.

- bueno, si no quieres entregarmelo me da igual. Tengo otros. ( Estaba mintiendo, ya que solo tenia dos, el que tenia puesto y el que tenia Bellamy)

- segura? Varias chicas me han dicho que solo tienen uno y algunas dos con suerte.(Meneando sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo)

- bueno, y que te importa, ya vere que hago.

- yo estoy dispuesto a dartelo

- de verdad?

- si, pero con una condicion.

- claro, ya me parecia raro, que quieres Bellamy?

- solo pido un pequeño e insignificante beso a cambio. (Sonriendo picaramente)

- ja. Ja. Ja. Si claro. (Sarcasticamente)

- que pasa? Si ya me besaste antes, que te cuesta uno mas.

- te bese antes? Tu me besaste!

- bueno, tu me correspondiste muy bien, asi que...

- ya! Esta bien, lo hare.

- de verdad?

- si

Clarke se acerco lentamente hacia Bellamy y sus labios estaban muy cerca, toco levemente estos y luego cogio su sosten y salio corriendo directo a su carpa.

Bellamy se sorprendio y despues de unos segundos salio corriendo a perseguirla. Clarke entro a su carpa riendose, y se tiro en su cama con su sosten en sus manos como trofeo; Bellamy entro a la carpa de Clarke y con sigilo se acerco a su cama, la vio unos instantes tendida en ella y el solo se tiro encima de ella colocando sus manos a los lados de su cabeza para no aplastarla.

Clarke se sorprendio, no sabia en que momento Bellamy habia entrado a su carpa, y por que miercoles estaba encima de ella.

- hola Clarke, pensaste que podias dejarme?

- que haces aqui? Bajate! (Tratando de que se baje)

- no, hasta que cumplas lo del beso.

- no lo hare tarado.

- hay princesa, te dare una ultima oportunidad. Cumple lo del beso.

- no!

- esta bien

Bellamy se apodero de la boca de Clarke, y esta lucho por soltarse. Pero claramente Bellamy era mas fuerte, y mientras cogia las muñecas de Clarke, la besaba apasionadamente.

Clarke no queria corresponderle, pero su boca se fue abriendo poco a poco para dejar entrar la lengua de Bellamy, que muy demandante fue saboreando cada rincon de su boca.

Los dos estaban saboreandose, y Clarke cogio el cabello de Bell acercandolo mas a ella, eso hizo gemir a Bell asi que mordio el labio de Clarke haciendo que esta gimiera tambien.

Los dos se tocaban y besaban, y Clarke ya no pensaba en separarse de él, lo unico que pedia era que Bell no le rompiera el corazon; por que como arte de magia se dio cuenta de lo que sentia.

Ella sentia algo fuerte por Bellamy, ella se estaba enamorando de él.


	10. Chapter 10

Holaaaa! Espero les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y espero reviews porfis. :) este fanfic lo hago con mucho cariño y dedicacion , asi que porfavor ayudenme a mejorarlo. Gracias. XD

Este capitulo estara HOT! Asi que alerta, les estoy avisando.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kass Morgan.

Narrador omnisciente

Cap. 10

Dentro de la carpa de Clarke el ambiente estaba exitante, ella y Bellamy no dejaban de besarse y tocarse con inmensa pasion, Bell tomo su polo y se lo quito como lo hacen los chicos; y Clarke se quedo maravillada con el bien esculpido cuerpo que este poseia.

Clarke toco el torso de Bell y le dio pequeños besos, mientras que este solo aguantaba gemidos. Estuvieron un rato asi, pero la ropa ya estorbaba, y poco a poco Bell fue quitandole la camiseta a su princesa.

Cuando la camiseta estuvo en el suelo, Bell admiro con grandes ojos a Clarke, la beso en los labios y fue bajando por su cuello, y asi hizo un camino hasta su ombligo. Ya ahi, toco el pantalon que llevaba puesto Clarke y lo desabotono; la miro como pidiendo permiso para quitarselos y cuando esta asintio ,los restiro.

Clarke estaba en ropa interior y Bell sin camiseta, asi que penso que era injusto, se separo de Bellamy y se agacho, muy lentamente fue desabrochando su pantalon y cuando se lo quito completamente lo volvio a besar.

Bellamy tocaba y degustaba el cuerpo de Clarke, no podia dejar de tocarla y el ya estaba mas que listo para hacerla suya; pero queria ir con calma.

Clarke se derretia en brazos de Bellamy, lo acariciaba y sentia una presion en el vientre y cada parte que Bell besaba o tocaba le quemaba, pero era agradable. Despues de largos besos apasionados, Bell desabrocho el sosten de Clarke y se lo quito, inmediatamente empezo a besar los senos de su princesa y los masajeaba.

Clarke pensaba que ya no soportaria, Bell lamia sus senos mientras que con una mano la estimulaba por encima de las bragas; acariciandola con pura pasion. Se dio cuenta que si Bellamy seguia ella ya no aguantaria mas, asi que hizo que parara.

Bellamy se asusto, penso que Clarke le diria que se vaya y lo dejaria con las ganas; pero se sorprendio cuando ella giro junto con el quedando encima de el.

Clarke no quiso pensar en nada, y decidio que se atreveria, toco el torso de Bell y fue bajando hasta su boxer. Ahi acaricio el bulto que sobresalia notoriamente y despues de un rato metio su mano y lo toco sin niguna tela interponiendose, empezo a sobarlo muy lentamente.

Bellamy ya no podia mas, debia hacerla suya. Giro con Clarke, se quito el boxer y beso a su princesa con pasion, lujuria y amor? Si, amor.

Bellamy noto que Clarke tambien estaba mas que lista, asi que al mismo tiempo que la beso, se introdujo en ella; Clarke dio un grito de placer y Bellamy empezo a embestirla. Al comienzo eran embestidas lentas, pero mientras avanzaba el tiempo se empezaron a acelerar y fueron agarrando fuerza.

Bellamy embestia a Clarke mientras la besaba y tocaba todo su curpo, especialmente rozaba los pezones de su princesa.

Clarke estaba en un extasis total, ella besaba a Bell con pasion y se movia al ritmo de el; abrazada a el sabia que ya no faltaba mucho para el final. Cuatro embestidas mas y los dos gritaron y gimieron de placer, se besaron y con Bellamy aun sin salir de ella, se quedaron dormidos.


End file.
